


After the Blast

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, borrowing Draq's and Dani from B again, just toying with them in a quick scene, this should not be considered canon to their creator's works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment in the middle of an investigation.





	After the Blast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Both characters belong to B_Radley.

Draq' kept his eyes shut, head leaned back against the top of the executive chair he sat in, trying to bring the ringing in his head to a manageable level.

"You probably have a concussion," Dani said from her own spot in the other chair.

"You think? It's not as if we were caught in a blast that threw us both backwards into masonry harder than your own skull," the older man answered with sarcasm that had to be a family trait. "You are more likely to have one; I saw the shingle fall on you after."

Dani snorted, vaguely amused and letting that ripple from her. "I'm younger; I'll heal faster."

"You'd better, or I'll have to listen to your partners complain about you being out of action," Draq' drawled.

"Oh a little concussion never stops my action, I promise you," Dani told him impishly.

He just pointed her toward the door in dismissal for that overshare in the implications. Her laughter and amusement, though, had a small effect on the ringing, letting him focus more on the current events surrounding them all.

Though he did not say it, he hoped she remained safe once the leads came in.


End file.
